A comprehensive program of basic and clinical research, uniting the efforts of the Department of Genetics and Pediatrics, will apply advances in analytical instrumentation to problems of genetic polymorphism and disease in man. Program areas include: Genetic errors of metabolism identified by computer-managed gas chromatography and mass spectrometry, applied to urine, blood and amniotic fluid; Detection of fetal cells in maternal circulation; Expression of genetic markers in fetal cells, linkage studies; antenatal diagnosis; Polymorphisms involving specific binding to plasma proteins; Psychological impact of genetic disease and counseling practices.